Moment I walked into you
by kim.a.21
Summary: Everyone around Hermione was in a relationship and was perfectly happy. But when would Hermione be that happy and in love?
1. Prologue

**Prolounge**

Hermione had always been the sensible, practical and organized person of the trio that consisted of Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and her: Hermione Granger. The Golden Trio. The Trio that Saved Everyone from the Dark Lord. The Trio with the Boy Who Lived. Call it whatever you want that was them, and they were just happy to be alive this far into their lives.

Hermione and Ronald had dated; having started dating right after that major kiss in the Chambers. But after two years they just didn't feel the chemistry and parted ways. They remained good friends, she respected that he had moved on and same for him about her. Hermione worked in the Department of Mysteries, Ron became an Auror. Ron had tried to convince her to become one as well when they were dating but she just never saw that it was her chosen path.

Ginny and Harry had gotten married in a beautiful, small wedding, surrounded by family and friends and happiness. They were now expecting twins in the next 4 months. Harry worked as an Auror and Ginny was an Auror until Harry made her stayed home to take care of the babies growing inside of her.

Luna and Neville got together after a month of the war ending, they are engaged to get married. They both have been through alot and compliment each other well. Neville is training the become a Herbologist and teach at Hogwarts in the near future. Luna took over her father's spot at _The Quibbler,_ never finding out that her father betrayed her and everyone else when he helped the Death Eaters; even after his death.

Pansy Parkinson had tried to rekindle some friends. She and Hermione had gotten close, surprisingly, since they started working together. Hermione learned a lot about her life and who she is deep down, she was truly a caring person. She had her moments still. Pansy outgrew her pug face and was now very pretty, huge green eyes, lightly tan skin and long black hair. Ron actually just started dating her and they made an oddly good couple.

Everyone in her mind seemed perfectly happy with their lives and relationships. But why wasn't she? She kept pondering these thoughts as she roamed the wizarding side of Paris. She had tried to date Viktor Krum again, but there schedules never worked out. The she tried Cormac McLaggen again but he was just as weird now as he was in the past.

"There has to be someone out there for me." Hermione muttered to herself as she rummaged in her bag for some money so that she could go and buy a new set of robes. Not paying attention to where she walked or who she walked into.

 _ **BAM**_! She walked into something hard and fell right onto her bum. This wouldn't be first time walking into a pole, she thought, as she looked up rubbing her head, it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" He drawled with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She had ran into the Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy that she had secretly fancied since first year. He was that bad boy who everyone wanted to be with, especially her. She always wondered what it would be like to date him, but she knew due to his high social standards that it would never happen. But a girl could dream and for many years she heard his reputation as the Slytherin Sex God, but she knew if she were to try and get with him, everyone would hate her.

"Malfoy what a pleasant surprise it is to see you." Hermione said, trying to not show her embarrassment. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention, had things on my mind."

Sticking his hand out and pulling her up, "it's quite alright. Are you okay though? I would hate to bruise the Hermione Granger, they would have my head on a platter." He said, followed by a chuckle.

"No, no, I'm good. And I highly doubt that they would have your head on a platter." Dusting herself off, "thank you for helping me up."

"No problem," he said with an actual genuine tone to it. "Anyways what are you doing in Paris? I have never seen you here before."

"I was getting some new dress robes, and likewise. I visit here at least once a month and have never laid eyes on you either."

"Hmm...maybe we just never crossed paths." He shrugged.

"Well since I told you what I was doing here, what about you?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. What would Draco be doing down here? It's not like he owned any businesses down here that she knew of.

"To be honest, my family has a house down here that I am redoing to make it less "dark"," he said casually.

Glancing down at her magical watch, she noticed that it was almost time for her appointment. LOoking up, "oh no, I didn't see the time. I need to get going, or I am going to be late!"

"Oh yes, sorry, I didn't mean to keep you. Have a nice rest of your evening Hemione."

"Thank you, you too." Hermione dashed past him and then abruptly stopped, chewing on her lip as she turned around again. "Owl me when you're in London again...and maybe we can catch up and have coffee." That didn't seem like she wanted to go out on a date, did it?

"Of course, I'll do it as soon as I get back." Draco said with a knowing smirk.

Hermione dashed away again, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought of how good looking he had gotten. And how civil he had become. Sure after the war they had talked at public events but it was just small talk, pleasantries. Pansy had told her on different occasions that Draco had changed, said that after his father died right after the war ended, he had a change of heart. Also saying that his mother helped him through it and that she got out of her dark closet that Lucius had put her in.

Hermione after passing several tiny buildings finally ended up at _La boutique Robe de Moi_. She rushed in, pushing her hair out of her face, trying to look presentable.

"Oi, Miss. 'ermione!" Rang a voice off behind a curtain in the far left corner, "I be right 'ere!"

It was a cozy boutique, owned and run by a little, old French couple. There were different styles of robes everywhere, on mannequins, across chairs, some hanging up, and one lying beside a sewing machine which was tucked in the right corner. Cream colored curtains hanging on the huge front windows, and little floral, plush chairs for waiting. A little chandelier hung on the ceiling with bright candles, magically altered to never burn out.

The curtain opened and out came a sweet looking elderly lady, Gwendoline was her name. She had bright eyes covered by pink glasses, grey bun on top of her head, and a tape measure thrown over her shoulder. Even though she could use a magical measuring tape she still found that the muggle way was more efficient. " 'emione, it is good to zee you again!" She spoke in a thick accent.

"It is good to see you as well! How have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I 'as been good." Came her cheery reply. "" 'ave you come to pick up zee robes you ordered?"

"Yes I have."

"Come dis way." Hermione followed her to the back of the store, to a door that held the french words for "dressing rooms." They stopped and Gwendoline turned and picked up the robes, handing them to her.

"Try dis on." Pointing to the door, smiling and turning back to walk back over to the sewing machine.

Hermione turned the doorknob and walked in. There was a small hook on the wall, a chair and a small mirror. Kicking of her shoes, and rapidly unbuttoning her shirt, she threw it on the chair. Turning to face her robes, she shimmied out of her jeans leaving them a puddle on the floor. She grabbed the robes, they were a dark green, a color that she wouldn't usually pic for herself. But netherless she saw it and fell in love.

Once Hermione got the robes onto her, she turned around and looked in the mirrior. Gasping at her reflection, never thinking that this color would look so good on her.

" 'ermione?" Came Gwendoline's voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming out." She responded turning the door handle and stepping out.

"Oh 'emione you look beautiful. Iz a lovely color on you!" Gwendoline smiled, she wagged her finger in a circular motion, indicating for Hermione to turn. As she did so, the robes flowed around her making her feel very regal in this outfit.

After a few minutes of conversing with Gwendoline, Hermione noticed the time and realized she would have to leave soon. Changing back into her clothes and paying for the robes she headed out the door and into the busy street. Looking around, she an empty space where she would be able to appertate back home. She enjoyed Paris and often thought of buying a small cottage, so she could visit more often. Hermione added to her mental list to look at house prices, to see if she could be able to buy one.

Hermione made it over to the empty spot and appertated back home.

Hey, guys! This may have been a boring chapter...so sorry for that but I wanted to kinda build the story up and I had to start somewhere! Anyways, thank you for reading my story it means a lot that someone actually likes it!

Lots of love,

Kim


End file.
